Desires of Emptiness
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Prep Tips! * Make sure everyone in your party has at least looked at this page on the Wiki so they understand what is going on. Give them the wiki address in game: wiki.ffxiclopedia.org, and just have them search Promathia Mission 5-2; spelling is important. It's ok to be a little bit assertive when setting these up, as failures mean people lose money and a lot of time. * Make sure before you look for a party, or accept an invitation to a party, that you have finished the required cutscenes from Promathia Mission 5-1; you don't want tp make people wait, as this Promyvion can often take a long time. If you waste too much time, people may have to leave due to time constraints, and then you may have to walk through the tower all over again from the start if you fill the spot with someone who hasn't done the Promyvion - Vahzl mission before. This can trap you into an almost unending cycle. * Get Anima. You can farm the Recollections yourself and be ready, or you can buy the Recollections from the Auction House. You could almost count these anima are required in order to be able to complete the Spire of Vahzl fight. Do not take people into your party unless they have a full set of the 3 anima. It is strongly recommended that all six people in your party have all 3 style of Anima; Hysteroanima, Psychoanima, and Terroanima. You will be facing all 3 NM at once, one-after-the-other. The anima may very well decide whether you win, or lose and waste those hours of your life. * Melee may want to consider bringing along Hi-Potions, Regen-drinks, and attack or accuracy food is sensible. Hi-Potion(5-10) is extremely recommended. If you wipe on the final battle, and have used your 2 hour skills, then it's over. So unless you can find 5 more people to do the Spire of Vahzl fight exclusively, then you have to make the climb to the top all over again. * Mages may want to consider bringing Refresh-drinks, Ethers, and MP food. * Additionally, you need to bring Antidotes(4-6), and Poison Potion(4-6). Optionally you can bring Holy Water(2-3) as well so that you can remove the MaxHP/MP reduction of curse from the Thinker type NM. * Finally remember that you are going to be facing off against a total of 6 NM's altogether. 3 on your way up to the Spire of Vahzl, and then 3 altogether inside the Spire of Vahzl. Because of this it is strongly recommended that you farm 1 extra set of Psychoanima, and Hysteroanima and store them in your Delivery Box. ** The reason behind this is that these NM's on the floors going up to the Spire of Vahzl can be very hard as well, and if 1 or 2 members can use anima on these NM's when they reach 50% and 20% HP, it will greatly increase your odds of winning. This way you are also using only a consumable item, not your 2 hour skills to win(you will need your 2 hour skills in the Spire of Vahzl fight). The alternative is potentially wiping on the Floor-NM's, and have to release, or reraise and unweaken. Both of which are going to take a tremendous amount of time. If you just bring your anima's with you and have two people use them 2 per Floor-NM, you could then exit after getting the 3rd floor Memory Flux-cutscene. You can go get the Anima stored in your Delivery Box, return to Pso'Xja, and select the "Ponderer" option at the door to take you directly back to the 3rd floor near the Spire of Vahzl where you left off. This option may take you 20-30 minute extra. Ignoring this can take you anywhere from 1+ hours of trial & error on the Floor-NM's if things do not go perfectly during the Floor-NM fights. Walkthrough Promyvion-Vahzl (climb) *Promyvion - Vahzl is capped at level 50. *Promyvion - Vahzl is five levels instead of four, and the mobs are stronger to match. Like the other Promyvions, it's only tough if you or your party is aggroing everything in sight. Be patient, wait until openings occur. It can be done. *On levels three, four, and five, you will have to search for Memory Flux gates before proceeding to the Memory Receptacles. They will spawn NMs; these are mandatory fights and required to proceed with the mission. **Third floor: Propagator (Gorger type) ***The Propagator will spawn multiple Offspring, be prepared to deal with these adds. **Fourth floor: Solicitor (Craver type) ***The fourth floor NM Solicitor has a dangerous single-target attack and an AoE Poison attack. Make sure all melees have 3+ antidotes and macro them for quick access. Also, have someone stick Gravity on the NM so you can Cure-Bomb without worrying about any threats to the healer. **Fifth floor: Ponderer (Thinker type with AOE Sleep so bring poison pots). :*The Ponderer can also absorb food and spell effects, so make sure your tank doesn't eat defense food when you're getting close to Ponderer. If it absorbs a Tavnazian Taco and Protect it is almost impossible to hurt with melee attacks. *After you defeat each NM, check the Memory Flux a second time for a cutscene. Then heal up and search for the next Memory Receptacle. :*On the fifth floor, you do not need to search for the Memory Receptacle. Proceed directly from the Memory Flux to the Web of Recollections. :*When you receive the cutscene at the Memory Flux, you gain the ability to warp directly to that Memory Flux from the gate in Pso'Xja. This allows you to bypass the lower floors in case you need to leave or are helping someone else with the mission later on. :*If you don’t defeat all three Memory Flux NMs and get the cutscenes at those areas, you will not be able to cross to the Web of Recollections within the Spire of Vahzl. Web of Recollections (Fight) *Enter the Web of Recollections and be prepared to face each of the earlier Promyvion bosses one at a time. From left to right, they are Procreator (Gorger type), Cumulator (Craver type), and Agonizer (Thinker type). *You can choose which boss to fight first; the next boss in the sequence will then aggro when the previous is at about 20% HP. :*If you pull Cumulator first, Procreator attacks next, and then Agonizer. :*If you pull Agonizer first, Cumulator attacks next, and then Procreator. :*If you pull Procreator first, Agonizer attacks next, and then Cumulator. :*It is simplest to remember that each will attack in alphabetical order. *When the Spire battle is cleared, you will be warped outside of the Nue Tower in Beaucedine Glacier. *(Optional) Talk to the three Tarutaru in the tower at (I-7). There will not be a cutscene from the three Tarutarus, nor will the mission log change. *In order to complete the mission, talk to Cid in Bastok Metalworks for a cutscene. Notes: *As with all Empty, their elements will be random. It is shown as a flame burning somewhere inside their bodies, colored to match their element. *The battle is capped at 30 minutes. *The bosses won't aggro at all, the only way to get them to attack is to either attack them first, or wait till one boss is at 20% HP, when the next will automatically aggro. *You will receive 1500 experience for winning the fight. (see testimonials) Strategy tips: *The Procreator can usually be tanked for some time when it's HP is high without having to fear bad TP moves or an invasion of the Offspring It seems that the Procreator either has a high resistance to enfeebling magic , my Party set up was Nin/War Dnc/Nin Pld/War Rdm/Whm Blm/Rdm and Mnk/War, we successfully Gravity kited Agonizer and Cumulator with the Nin tank, but the Procreator resisted multiple casts of Gravity, Bind, and several other enfeebs, I'm not sure if this was due to its element for the BCNM or not, would appreciate someone else looking into this. *The next boss in the sequence will always aggro when the current boss is at 20% HP. Delay this mob with Terroanima and/or Bind/Shadowbind until you can finish off the weakened mob, which shouldn't take long. Also Rdm can kite with Stoneskin/Phalanx and Bind. *If you have a NIN, after the first NM has reached 20% and the 2nd NM begins its attack, the 2nd NM can be easily kited by the NIN while the rest of the party rests. This can also be done with the 2nd NM at 20%; the NIN would kite the 3rd (final) NM while the party rests. Make certain that the NIN has Haste at all times while kiting; also, the occaisonal Gravity will assist with Utsusemi timers. (Clear time for the BC using this NIN kite method was 17min~). *If your party has a full set of anima, use one Psychoanima/Hysteroanima pair at about 50%, and a second at about 25% on each boss. If you only have one set per boss, use it at 25%. *Watch out for Cumulator's Impalement early on. If it kills the tank, it's probably easier to leave the BC and try again. Impalement is a move similar to throat stab. As such it will always deal a very large amount of damage, but will not kill the player. The following normal attack is the main threat. *Any Offspring Procreator spawns will die when it dies, so just finish it off to get rid of the Offspring. If the Procreator is a problem below 30% because of the spawns, have a PLD, with Invincible ready, use Invincible @20-30% to maintain hate of the Procreator and its spawns (spawn hate is shared with the Procreator) while the rest of the party finishes it off. *Agonizer continues to be the strongest. The Agonizer can use an ability called Negative Whirl which is a moderately powerful AoE that hits for 270~. A Hysteroanima is highly recommended for the Agonizer at 20% and lower to avoid Negative Whirl spam. Negative Whirl is a huge problem if you've have been inflicted with Curse (max HP and MP down to 75% of normal) and Sleep from its ability Shadow Spread; many melee will only have 400-600 HP max. Save resources (2-hours, MP, etc.) for finishing it quickly. Use Poison Potions if you brought any to awake you from Shadow Spread. *Blue Mage's Headbutt is very helpful, as it can prevent many melee and TP attacks by the bosses. Two BLU can make this BC much easier by creating a Headbutt rotation. The NMs hardly get a chance to use attacks or special abilities using this method. *The tank must not eat defense food until Agonizer is dead. If you have a Paladin tank, pulling Agonizer first allows them to use food for the other two bosses. Game Description :;Mission Orders: The Emptiness has trapped you and your companions. You must find them before you are able to continue your journey into the depths of Promyvion. Video See the Video. category:Missions Category:Chains of Promathia Missions